


Ginzura Drabbles

by ivanach29



Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanach29/pseuds/ivanach29
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots for Gintoki x Katsura. May include platonic or romantic relationships. Will include other characters, but main pairing and characters are GinZura. Tags will be added on as new chapters are updated.Chapter 7: Gintoki is happy. Proposal AU, fluff





	1. Some People Have Talents, They Themselves Don't Know About

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this fanfic  
> Sorry for my lack of humour, I don't have a funny bone in my body, but I tried (and failed spectacularly)  
> I'm planning of making this into a collection of drabbles/ one shots for Ginzura, I might make continuation to some.  
> The last song is from an on-going anime that I really like, called Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi. I really like the opening and endings of the show if you can’t tell. I thought the song from Lucky Star suited Kagura just for the randomness of it xD  
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading.

“Welcome to ParaSing!” The Yorozuya were greeted by a woman, who looked to be the owner of the place at the front desk.

“Anoo.. we can use these vouchers for the Supreme Deluxe Room, right?” Gintoki asks.

“Ah, yes, you must be the winners of the lucky draw we held. My name’s Yuuko, let me show you to your room. Snacks and beverages will be complimentary as stated in the voucher, there will also be someone that will attend to your needs, just ask them for any assistance you require.” Yuuko says as she guides the Yorozuya trio through a hallway with doors, numbers labelled on each.

“Woah, this place looks amazing! As expected of a new establishment, everything’s so new. We sure are lucky Kagura-chan won those vouchers right, Gin-san? We don’t get to relax often; this is a great opportunity for us to release stress.” ShInpachi commented, looking around the place.

The hallway was painted a dark blue, portrait-sized poster of famous artists and bands in glass frames hanging on them. Spotlights strategically placed to shine on the portraits, while hidden lighting ceiling height keeps the hallway nicely lit.  
“Huh? What are you talking about? Who would want to hear your terrible singing, Patsuan. The only good thing about those vouchers is the free food.” Gintoki says without looking at Shinpachi.

“That’s right, Shinpachi. Nobody wants to hear your singing, it’ll make you more memorable by being so bad it caused me, the main character to have hearing cancer. Just stick to your role as Megane, Shin-Pa-Chi.” Kagura drawled out Shinpachi’s name as if it was an insult.

Gintoki and Shinpachi retorted at the same time

“Oi, oi, Kagura, did you lose your brain, I’m the main character here, not you.”

“Hey! The both of you, that’s just mean, my singing is not that bad! And what do you mean the only thing that’ll make me memorable, I’m also a part of the main cast, you know! And don’t say my name as if it’s an insult!” .

Their arguement was interrupted when Yuuko cut in by opening the a door near the end of the hallway, saying, “This is your room, your session will expire in 2 hours, please ask my employee here for any assistance,” she gestured to the figure bowing at the customers before taking her leave.

As one, the Yorozuya turned to look at the familiar figure with long hair, dressed as an employee of the establishment.

“Greetings, my name is Katsura, I will be serving you today,” Katsura says as he straightens from his bow.

“Katsura-san! What are you doing here?”

“Zura, you’re serving us today? I want to eat lots of sukonbu, get them for me.”

“Zura! Oi, oi, you have too much free time on your hands again? Now you’re working here as well?”

Three different voice said as Katsura raised his head to look at them. “Zura ja nai, Katsura da!”

He blinked in surprise as he registered the trio in front of him, before saying, “Gintoki, Shinpachi-kun and Leader, I didn’t know you were coming here. I’m here to help out for a few days, the owner of this establishment is the wife of one of the Joui members, I heard they were short on staff so I decided to help out while they search for someone. I apologize Leader, there isn’t any sukonbu, but there are light refreshments and snacks.” Katsura gestured to the long table in the room.

The Yorozuya entered further into the spacious room and sat down on the long couch big enough to take up the whole wall, while Katsura headed towards the karaoke box. Shinpachi took in the room, while Gintoki and Kagura immediately fought over the snacks on the table.

“I’ve finished setting up the system, which song would you like to sing? I’ll select it for you.” Katsura addressed the Shinpachi as the other two were still busy stuffing their faces to care about anything else.

“Then I’ll go first, please select Otsuu-chan’s Your Mother is an XX!” Shinpachi says as Katsura handed him a mike. Katsura selected the song and stepped back as the music started.

 _Are you even still human?!_  
_Your mother is an XX!_  
_Are you even still human?!_  
_Your mother is an XX!_  
_That mole of yours_  
_It’s a bit light, isn't it?_  
_That mole of yours_  
_I can see a hair growing out of it_

Shinpachi basically screamed the lyrics into the microphone, his pitch all wrong and broken when he tried to hit some high notes. Kagura covered her ears, and both Gintoki and Katsura winced as Shinpachi voice cracked badly, on a particularly difficult note. Kagura couldn’t take it anymore, she got up and started shouting at Shinpachi to stop making her ears bleed.

“That’s enough, Shinpachi, it sounds like you got worse at singing than you already were! Let a pro show you how it’s done,” Kagura exclaimed as she snatched the mike from his hands and shoved him aside. She quickly walked up next to Katsura and looked at the display of song selections. She scrolled through it as Shinpachi complained in the background how it wasn’t her turn yet. She picked one she knew and waited for the song to start.

What came next, was as bad as Shinpachi’s singing. If Shinpachi’s singing was a banshee screeching non-stop, Kagura’s a cat’s angry hissing as if it was drenched in water.

 _A vague 3cm, ain't that a flexible rule? cho!_  
_For rapping, a sailor uniform... it isn't a disadvantage, bu._  
_Gotta do our best! Gotta do it!_  
_That's when we catch and release, gyo_  
_Darlin' darling FREEZE in the channel of my sweat, my sweat!!_  
_A bit tired-- something's coming--_  
_I love you-- huh, just one letter's different_  
_You wimp-- gymnastic high bar--_  
_gourmet-- enough already!_  
_The blazing body of that gal who flew off-- is she what we call a normal girl?_  
_Am I the only one who's surprised?_  
_A second helping of that tender Tonkotsu_

“Oi, isn’t that the opening to Lucky Star? Why the hell is she singing a song sung by 4 people, and doesn’t she know we’re already pushing some copyright boundaries by appearing in this fanfic?” Gintoki says as Kagura continues to sing the fast-paced song with Shinpachi butting in saying her singing wasn’t any good as well. Thus, ensuing an argument on whose singing, before swiftly turning into which song and artist is better while fighting over the mike and changing songs after singing just a few notes each.

“It’s fine, they’re having fun, it’s good for them to be able to relax and be kids when they’ve already experienced so many hardships,” Katsura says, it seems his job was being done for him, seeing no need for him to remain near the karaoke box, he goes to sit next to Gintoki, who was sipping from a can as he silently observed the argument.

“Aren’t you supposed to be serving us? Why are you slacking off and coming to sit next to me? Are you going to feed me?” Gintoki says without any heat while glancing at Katsura. Katsura furrowed his brow, not saying anything, before moving to grab a random snack from the table; he opened it before taking a piece and holding it up to Gintoki’s mouth.

Gintoki eyes widened slightly in surprise, turning to look at Zura, he wasn't expecting Zura to take him seriously, but then again, this is stupid, air-headed Zura he was talking about, of course, he should have expected Zura to take what he said at face value. Looking at Zura trying to hide his dissatisfied yet embarrassed countenance, something in his chest fluttered. Gintoki took a moment to silently appreciate the small blush colouring Zura’s face, it was a rare treat to see Zura acting embarrassed, let alone shy with his denseness and lack of common sense. Gintoki smirks slightly as he parted his mouth for Zura to feed him. This continued for a while, Gintoki enjoying the nice treatment before he thought of something.

“Where's Elizabeth, isn’t that creepy alien always with you?” Gintoki inquired as he remembers that he hasn’t seen that duck following Zura.

“Elizabeth is not creepy, she's helping out in another room, Yuuko-dono only wanted there to be one assistant in one room,” Zura replied while holding out the last piece to Gintoki’s mouth. Gintoki took it from between Zura’s fingers, accidentally touching Zura’s finger with his tongue. Zura withdrew his hand as if burnt, blushing hard. Gintoki smirked internally; deciding to tease Zura a bit more. He grabs Zura’s hand and licks the fingers clean while Zura tried to pull his hand away, stammering “W-wh-what are y-you doing Gintoki!! Stop that!”

Gintoki only grins, puts an arm over the back the couch and Zura, enclosing him near, saying “that was delicious, thanks,” causing Zura to become even more flustered, while Gintoki remains unaffected and turns back to observe Kagura and Shinpachi, still too absorbed in their argument to notice what Gintoki and Zura were doing.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a while before Zura breaks it by suggesting, “you should go up for a turn as well, the walls are soundproof, the only ones who’ll hear you are Shinpachi-kun, Leader and I, you should enjoy yourself as well, I know you don't usually have the finance for activities like this.”

“Huh? No way, I’m self-aware enough to know my singing isn’t good, Gin-san has some dignity left to protect, you know. Why don’t you go, you’re passable when you’re not being a fool.” Gintoki says instead, because even though the only time he heard Zura sing recently was when he was singing that ridiculous Joui is Joy crap, he knows for a fact that Zura can actually sing, from his memory of when they were still kids and there was that singing competition in the dojo and from when Zura sometimes sang lullabies to help Sakamoto, Takasugi and Gintoki sleep when they had nightmares during the war. Sometimes, Gintoki misses those times; when the past occasional haunts him in his sleep and makes him lie awake all night.

“I’ve not sung in a long time, I’m probably not any good as well, but, you should go, it might help you relax, singing is an enjoyable activity.” Zura waves off his request and coaxs him to sing, once more.

Gintoki stared at Zura for a while, comtemplating his decision; his first instinct is to flat out refuse. But... he _kinds of, maybe jusf a little, might of_ wants to hear Zura sing, but he also doesn’t want the kids to hear him sing(they’ll have a field day with him) and he’s not willing to admit any of it to Zura. Gintoki continues to look at Zura before coming to a decision. “...How about this, you’ll go take a turn, and in return, I’ll consider singing something, just between the two of us.”

Zura furrowed his brows in thought at Gintoki's preposition, before he agreed, coming to the conclusion that, that was the best he was going to get from the permed-haired samurai. Gintoki shouted at Kagura and Shinpachi to let Zura have a go. Kagura whined while Shinpachi gladly handed the mike he just managed to snatch from Kagura to get a drink.

Gintoki tried to relaxed some more, as he curiously wondered about Zura’s song choice. Kagura and Shinpachi quickly grabbed some snacks and sat next down, curious about Katsura's sudden participation and his song choice. Meanwhile, Katsura scrolled through the list of songs available, before recognising the ending song from a recent anime he saw that he quite liked, he selected it and waited for the music to start. He took a deep breath and starts singing.

 _A rain of unending tears drenches and chills_  
_Your heart pretending to be strong_  
_What are you sombre,_  
_Half-asleep eyes gazing at?_

Gintoki sucks in a breath, sure that somehow, Zura was trying to tell him something.

“Woah, I didn’t know Katsura-san could sing like that,” Shinpachi says, surprised that Katsura could actually sing properly.

“Yeah,” Gintoki mutters distractedly, as he carefully listens to the lyrics.

 _Red camellia flowers_  
_Suit your pale, glossy pink skin well_  
_Your beautiful profile must be protected_  
_Dear one, wipe your tears_  
_Heavenly winds, clear away the clouds_

“That Zura, Gin-san’s not some fragile girl, you know,” Gintoki complains too soft for anyone to hear over Zura’s singing, but smiles slightly, when the Zura finishes the last few verses, understanding his message.

 _Dear one, open your heart_  
_I accept all of you_  
_Let that wish-flower bloom strong and bright_

 _ **You’re not alone. If you're ever in need, no matter what you’ve done, I’ll always accept you for who you are and come to your aid.**_ Honestly, Zura was such a sap. As if Gintoki didn't already know that. Nevertheless, he pulls Zura close by his shoulders for the second time as he comes back to sit beside him, handing the mike over to Kagura on the way.

“Your turn,” Zura says, not minding the arm trapping him close to Gintoki.

And Gintoki does complete his end of the bargain, by singing the Doraemon theme song.

**END**


	2. Rules are Meant to be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his senior year, Zura is both the student and neighbour of Ginpachi-sensei, and he might be slightly, just slightly, mind you, in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this fanfic
> 
> Ginpachi is the nickname for Gintoki when he's teaching in school, he doesn't really need it, he just wears them to look smarter.  
> Age: Gintoki 26, Katsura 18  
> I tried to make Gintoki a little more serious for his role as a teacher, and Katsura more emotional, he is a teenager afterall, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! Sorry for any mistakes!

_Ding Dong_

Gintoki groans as the doorbell rings again. He tosses over to his right side on his bed, squashing his pillow in half to cover his ears. Whoever at the door doesn’t seem to get the message though, and continues to be an annoying asshole trying to wake Gin-san at ~~-~~ looks at the clock ~~-~~ 9.03a.m, goddamnit, just when summer break was finally here.

_DingDongDingDongDingDingD ~~-~~_

The bell rings continuously. Frustrated, Gintoki got up to give the bastard at the door a piece of his mind. He swears if it's one of those _bleeping_ salesman, he'll shove their product back up where the sun doesn't shine. He slammed opened the front door, and saw the person that was worse than any salesman, because  _of bleeping course, who else could it be except the wigheaded fool he had the *dis*pleasure of calling his student slash neighbour._

“Good morning Ginpachi-sensei, I was wondering if you would be able to explain this part of the syllabus to me again, it would help me complete the summer homework you gave us.” Zura says, a finger pointing at a part of the textbook he was holding in one hand, as if he didn’t just interrupt poor Gin-san beauty sleep. (Honestly, he saw Zura enough in class during working hours and when he came over; can’t Zura lay off him for the holidays?)

“Zura, summer break just began, you still have plenty of time to complete the work I gave you, enjoy your summer break, and ask me at another time, like _oh, I don’t know, never_ , now go home and stop disturbing sensei‘s beauty sleep at this hour.” Gintoki says as he tries to slam the door in Zura’s face, only for Zura to catch it, pushing against it Zura starts to argue that a good student finishes their work before they are allowed to relax.

This went on for a while, the both of them pushing against either side of the door before Zura exclaimed that he’ll make breakfast, right when Gintoki’s stomach starts to growl. Gintoki loosens up his strength against the door a bit, before sighing, finally relenting himself to starting the day earlier than he wished.

“I’m going to go wash up, afterwards we’re having breakfast before you show me whatever it is you woke me up for, got it?” Gintoki says to Zura.

“Yes, thank you, sensei.” Zura replies before walking into the kitchen like he owns the place, (with how often he’s here, he might as well be co-owing it with Gintoki)

“I’ve told you not to call me that when we’re alone, call me Gintoki.” Gintoki grumbled as he heads to his room to pick up a set of clothes and heading to the bathroom.

“You would think a teenage boy would be more self-aware as to avoid constantly coming to his teacher’s home alone, like what if Gin-san was a pervert and wanted to take advantage of his idiot student...” Gintoki continues to grumble to himself in the shower. Not that the thought of kissing Zura never crossed his mind, because honestly, with that proper bearing and silky smooth wig of his, Zura could be considered good looking by most standards. In fact, Zura _was_ considered good looking by the girls in their school, too bad whatever looks he had was destroyed whenever he opened his mouth. A part of Gintoki couldn’t help feeling pleased at the thought that Zura’s nonsense talks and zealous speeches kept many pursuers at bay.

Honestly, it just had to be Gintoki’s luck to have the hots for his student. It wasn’t so bad in the beginning, he supposed; Gintoki had moved into this small apartment for his new teaching job, the next door grandma was always nice enough to sometimes share their food whenever they made too much. So, when the grandma passed away, and her grandson was left alone in his last year of middle school, he felt bad for the kid and invited him over for dinner once. He didn’t expect the kid to be shocked at the state of his apartment and start lecturing him before suddenly spring cleaning his apartment when it was autumn. He also didn’t expect the kid to keep coming back at least twice a week to clean, sometimes bringing lunch or dinner with him. Eventually, it became a routine, once Zura found out he was a teacher, he sometimes came over to ask questions, heck, Gintoki even gave him a key because he was over so often, not that he’s used it since they found out Gintoki would be his homeroom teacher this year. Something about it being inappropriate, he snorted, as if it was appropriate even before the start of the year.

Gintoki sighed as he got out of the shower, whatever feelings he had was becoming troublesome, with how increasingly often Zura visits, but he wasn’t going to make a move on Zura (even though he’s pretty sure Zura would return it), he’s well aware of how frowned upon student-teacher relationships are, Gintoki’s not _that_ irresponsible (though he’s not responsible enough to _not_ do anything if Zura makes a move)

In the meantime, I’ll just have to endure it, Gintoki thinks, their little flirts here and there were enough, for now. He finishes dressing and moves to the kitchen, finding Zura in it with his hair tied up, making onigiri with freshly cooked rice. Gintoki eyes the back of his neck usually hidden by his hair before asking, “What’s in them?”

Zura startles a little, before replying “Tuna, it’s the only thing you have. Honestly, you should grocery shop more often.”

“Why would I have to when you make my meals more often than not, I’ll just give you the money to do it for me.”

Zura blushes a bit, finally noticing that Gintoki has moved to lean against the counter, _really_ close to him. “I wouldn’t have to if you were a more responsible adult, really, you need your student to do your grocery shopping for you, how irresponsibility can you get, Ginpachi-sensei.” Zura says, focusing hard on making the onigiri in his hand into a perfect triangle and avoiding his teacher’s intent look.

“Hmm.. I’m not forcing you to, am I? You could always stop and go back to your place.” Gintoki leans closer, making Zura’s heart flutter, “and... Ginpachi-sensei is only for school.. it’s Gintoki when it’s just us.” Gintoki practically whispers into his ears, before moving back and taking a bite from an onigiri, as if he didn’t almost make Katsura’s heart combust.

“A st-student shouldn’t address their teacher so informally, Ginpachi-sensei.” Zura replies, looking at Gintoki through the corner of his eyes, “you could at least go with me, the supermarket’s not that near, and I have to buy groceries for the both of us, you know.” Zura complains, unconsciously pouting slightly.

Gintoki remains silent for a long while before sighing out a “fine.” The boy had him wrapped around his fingers more than he’ll ever know.

They remained in a comfortable silence, Katsura making the rest of the onigiri while Gintoki moved to make tea for Zura while pouring himself a glass of strawberry milk, before moving to the dining table to continue watching Zura.

They ate and washed up before Zura pulled out his textbook. Zura seemed to have an endless amount of questions to ask, Gintoki wondered if Zura was asking just to spend more time with him, afterall it wasn’t like Zura was an idiot (well, he was, but that’s beside the point), he’s one of the smartest in his grade and he _is_ the Student Council President. Before they knew it, it was lunchtime when they finally finished covering everything.

“Yes, I understand everything now, thank you, Ginpachi-sensei.” Zura says with a grateful smile.

“Tsk, finally... don’t ask me anything else until summer break is over.” Gintoki says as he stretches his muscles from remaining in the same position for so long.

“Of course, I’ll make sure to stay out of your way, enjoy your holidays, Ginpachi-sensei, I apologize for disturbing you, I’ll take my leave now.” Zura says, picking up his book and standing, making his way to the door, Gintoki didn’t see his face, but he did managed to glimpse what looked like disappointment.

...

Before Katsura was could reach the door, he was suddenly pulled back, “didn’t I say it’s Gintoki? Why are you leaving so quickly when you were the one who woke me up anyways? You should take responsibility.”

Suddenly Gintoki was really close and Katsura was trapped between the wall and Gintoki, “W-wh-what a-are you doing, sensei? Ta-take responsibility? I already made breakfast that should be enough, right?” Zura says, trying to avoid eye contact, his face was definitely the colour of a tomato now.

“Huh? No way, you always do that anyways,” Gintoki teases, smirking slightly, amused at the colour Zura’s face was turning.

“Then, what do you want me to do?” Zura furrows his brows, frowning slight but still not looking at Gintoki.

Gintoki tilts Zura’s head, so that Zura had no choice but to look at him, “Hmm.. Why don’t you tell me,” Gintoki decides to tease Zura a bit more, before maybe asking him to have lunch with him. He is curious on what Zura will decide to do though.

Zura remains silent for a long while, thinking about what he should do, he’s sure that sensei just wants him to make lunch, but the opportunity he was waiting might have just arrived. You see, Zura’s been thinking of confessing for a while now, even though they were student-teacher and it wasn't proper, he really did like _like_ sensei that way (and he’s pretty sure sensei likes him too, with the way he sometimes acts, like right now, who would trap another person against the wall if they didn’t have any feelings?) He knows he’s known to be a stickler for rules, but should he really not say anything until graduation, or worse, not say anything at all? But if he does confess, he’ll be taking a big risk, not just for himself, but also for sensei, he might lose his job. _Was it worth it?_ Zura thought to himself.

Seeing Zura make a strained expression, Gintoki thought he had gone too far, just as he was about to move away, Katsura finally made up his mind, _even if it’s a risk, it shouldn’t just be him making the decision for sensei_ , he’ll just have to deal with what comes later. What happened next shocked both Gintoki and Katsura.

Gintoki was shocked to feel soft lips kissing him, he definitely _did not_ expect that. Meanwhile, Katsura was shocked by the electric feel of finally kissing Gintoki, he heart was practically about to burst from nervousness and elation.

The kiss ended all too quickly, Zura not daring to do anything more than a chaste kiss before pulling back. “T-th-that sh-should be enough right?” Zura shuttered terribly, he was practically flushed from his neck to the tip of his ears.

Gintoki stared at Zura in shocked, eyes wide, speechless, his brain unable to process what just happened. Zura nervously shuffled his feet, causing Gintoki to snap out of it. A blush rising onto his cheeks, he says, “Oi,oi, oi.. that wasn’t what I meant when I told you to take responsibility...”

Zura could feel himself becoming increasingly filled with dread and mortification. He didn’t expect Gintoki to react like that; like he would reject him. “A-ah, is-is th-that s-so... the-then I’ll  _thinkofsomethingelsenexttime._ ” Zura rushed out, wanting to leave as soon as possible before he did anything even more stupid, like crying.

Before Katsura could pull away fully, he was pressed up against the wall again and had Gintoki kissing him like he’ll disappear if he didn’t.

 “Mhm..” Zura made a sound of surprise, before relaxing. He leaned into Gintoki, wrapping arms around Gintoki’s neck, while Gintoki wraps an arm around Zura’s waist, and pulls Zura's hair free from it's ponytail, wrapping fingers around strands of hair.

Zura opened his mouth when Gintoki’s licked his lips for entrance. Although he doesn’t have any prior experiences, he was learning by copying what Gintoki was doing.  All too soon, they had to part for breath, a string of saliva broke as they pulled away. Gintoki couldn’t help but be turned on by the sight of Zura all blushing, short of breath with saliva dripping down his chin. _How erotic_ , Gintoki thought to himself.

“If you’re going to kiss someone, you shouldn’t half ass it like you’re scared, idiot.” Gintoki says softly, smiling with both hands resting on Zura’s waist, rubbing the area just above his hip bones.

“Oh r-right... then, I guess I should also say that I like you sen- Gintoki.” Zura says, feeling slightly light-headed with giddiness, his face was practically beaming, not minding that he was called an idiot.

“Yeah, yeah... I like you too.” Gintoki replies before kissing him again.

“Now then... are you going to make lunch? I’m hungry,” Gintoki asks, breaking whatever moment they were having, Zura rolls his eyes before nodding but saying that they had to go grocery shopping first. So, they went to the supermarket.

* * *

 

Much later, after they’ve had lunch and dinner; while relaxing on Gintoki’s sofa, Zura finally questions Gintoki, “are you really okay with this? You do know you could lose your job, right?”

“Huh?! You’re asking me that now, after we’ve made out?” Gintoki grunts out.

“Well, I was admittedly a bit too happy, it slipped my mind to ask until now.” Zura admits, embarrassed by how happy he felt being with Gintoki.

“As long as we keep it a secret, it shouldn’t be a problem, right? At least, until you graduate. Besides...”

Gintoki pulls Zura closer, face inches apart, “now that I’ve had a taste of you, I’m not letting you get away.”

Thus, they continued kissing for a long time.

 

**Maybe waking up early during summer break for once wasn’t that bad, after all.**

**END**

 


	3. It's Only a Secret If No One Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How others found out about Gintoki and Katsura’s relationship.

**Kagura**

_She was the first to find out about their relationship since she’s living with Gin-chan, it was bound to happen sooner rather than later anyway._

“Gin-chan, I’m back!” Kagura says, taking off her shoes, Sadaharu coming in after her from their walk.

She heard a jumble of words and a hasty shout not to come in followed by a thud of something falling onto the ground.

“Gin-chan! What’s wrong, why can’t I com ~~\--~~ “ Whatever smart retort that Kagura wanted to say left her mouth as she saw the scene before her.

Gin-chan was on the floor, rubbing his head, his usual kimono missing, shirt and pants unzipped. Meanwhile, Katsura on the couch hurriedly tried to fix his loosened kimono. The both of them looked like they just finished a marathon indoors, red-faced, messy hair and all that.

“Gin-chan, did you and Zura **** or were you ******* him, did he—“ Kagura was cut short by Gintoki’s outraged shout.

“Who the hell told you about those things, kids your age don’t need to know about those adult business, and of course I did more than just ****, I obviously—“ Gintoki was cut off by a kick to his head by mortified Katsura.

“Gintoki!! And It’s not Zura, It’s Katsura.”

“You were the one who told me about those things, a huh.”

 “What the hell, don’t blame it on me, I would never teach you those things, that baldy would kill me if he ever found out.”

“Honestly, have some decency Gintoki, don’t talk about ******* or *******, or worse yet ******** when children are nearby.”

“You’re the one talking about it the most!”

“I wasn’t the one who taught Leader about the birds and the bees.”

Gintoki and Katsura seemed to be back to their normal selves now, arguing back and forth. But, Kagura had to ask, mostly out of curiosity but also because secretly, she didn’t want Gin-chan or Zura to get hurt by being their idiot selves. Boys are stupid, a huh.

“Does that mean Gin-chan and Zura are together? Or is this a one-time thing? Do you like each other?”

Gintoki and Katsura paused their argument, looked up at Kagura before looking at each other meaningfully, having a silent conversation between themselves.

 Gintoki sighed and scratched his head, “Someone was going to find out sooner or later, Zura.”  He told Katsura, waiting for his response, seeing as he just kept silent, Gintoki turned to Kagura.

“Yeah, I guess you could say Zura and I are together... I like Zura.” Gintoki confessed to Kagura, before eyeing her silently. Just as she was about to reply, Katsura spoke up.

“It’s not Zura, It’s Katsura. I like Gintoki as well, more than anyone else, I apologize for keeping our relationship a secret; I did not want others to know that Gintoki was involved with me intimately, as they might be considered associates of the Joui for keeping our relationship a secret. I did not want to endanger anyone needlessly. Even so, Leader, I hope to gain your approval of our relationship, I will do what I must for it.” Katsura finishes by getting up and bowing to Kagura.

“Oi, oi, oi, why the heck are you making this into such a serious conversation, just because the author doesn’t know anything about humour doesn’t mean you have to bow to Kagura, ya know,”  Gintoki says, trying to straighten Katsura’s back for him, but he wouldn’t budge, like he was stuck in a 90 degree bow by the force of some fanfic.

Of course, Kagura wasn’t a force that can be stopped by that, she put a hand on Zura’s shoulder and pushed. He immediately straightens from his bow, as well as crash onto the floor flat on his back, forming a dent on the tatami floor.

“OIIIII, KAGURA DON’T GO DAMAGING THE FLOOR JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN’T CONTROL YOUR OWN STRENGTH, YOU GLUTTONOUS IDIOTIC BRAT!” Gintoki shouts from where he knelt beside Zura, sounding more distressed about the fact that the floor was damaged than his supposed secrey boyfriend, or so it seemed, but Kagura saw Gin-chan secretly scan Zura’s head where it crashed onto the floor while telling him off for damaging the floor with his body.

“Hmph, serves the both of you right for keeping it a secret from me,” Kagura exclaims, crossing her arms. The both of them looked up at Kagura as she continued.

“I thought Gin-chan was into girls, but I guess Zura’s pretty too. Zura, it shouldn’t be you who’s looking for approval, Gin-chan should feel lucky that anyone would even like his lazy-penniless-deadbeat-perm-head that don’t pay rent or salary, a huh. But because you kept it a secret, you’re going to have to give me three months supply of sukonbu and Sadaharu’s premium dog food as well as come over more often when I’m around.” Kagura finishes with a huff, before smiling brightly at the two stunned figure on the floor.

Gintoki recovers first and starts telling off Kagura for talking bad about her employer before they both descended into a brawl. Katsura chuckles after a beat, watching the two of them argue like parent and child, deciding he would heed Leader’s advice and visit more often.

* * *

 

**The Shimura**

_Shinpachi found out shortly after Kagura did. Gintoki and Katsura deciding that it’s best to tell a few people close to them. Naturally, when he found out, he told his sister as well._

“Patsuan, Zura and I are together, Kagura already knows.” Gintoki casually says while reading Jump from his reclined position at his office table.

“What? What do you mean together? I don’t see Katsura-san anywhere.” Shinpachi says, looking around.

“He means that he and Zura **** and that they’re not cherry boys anymore,” Kagura says from the other couch while watching television.

“Don’t lie! Gin-chan and Zura haven’t been cherry boys for a long time. And we don’t just **** like teenagers in heat, we’re adults, we do more than ****.” Gin-chan retorts without getting up, flipping to another page.

“Oh, I see,” Shinpachi says, still processing the conversation.

...

“EHHH! Wait just a moment! What do you mean you and Katsura-san ****? Since when were the two of you in a relationship?! I thought you liked girls, Gin-san?! Why did I not know about this?!” Shinpachi bursts out in confusion.

“Hmm... Technically you could say we’ve been together since the war since we never officially broke up, but we’ve only gotten back together around the time of the Benizakura Arc. And I do like girls; I just have the misfortune of liking a guy that looks like a girl as well. No need to make a big deal out it, Patsuan... unless you have a problem with it?” Gintoki says with a tone of askance, finally looking at Shinpachi with something in his eyes.

Shinpachi quickly waves his hands, not wanting Gin-san to get the wrong idea.

“That’s not it! I’m happy that you’ve found someone you like, Katsura-san too. I just wished I knew about it a little sooner, since we’re always together. ” _It’s been a while since the Benizakura incident,_ Shinpachi thinks to himself, wondering if he missed some obvious signs that would have let him known sooner without Gin-san telling him.

Gintoki seems to understand what Shinpachi was trying to get at, Shinpachi internally sighs in relief, as he sees that something in his eyes disappear while resuming his previous position. Gintoki replies after flipping a page.

“Take that up with Zura, he’s the one that was stubbornly into keeping secrecy. Not that telling anyone would change a thing, but keeping it from you guys is too much of a pain.” Gintoki says with a tone suggesting that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

 

_As Shinpachi told his sister about what Gin-san told him that evening, he asked her if he’d missed some signs of a relationship between him and Katsura-san._

“I mean, they insult and hit each other all the time and they don’t help each other like a couple would, the only time I can think of them acting like a couple was when Nizou told Gin-san that he killed Katsura-san and Gin-san got really angry. Aside from that, I don’t think I’ve seen them acting couple-like before.” Shinpachi says to his sister.

“No, I don’t think that they’ve been obvious about it, Katsura-san is a wanted criminal, after all. Besides, not all couples act lovey-dovey at all, but they’re still together. I can’t say I’m surprised that they’re together though.” Otae says as she sips from her tea.

“What? How come, did you notice something?” Shinpachi asks.

“Gin-san told you that they were together in the war, right? It could be that since war isn’t a place where you can be affectionate often, they’ve grown used to hiding them from others. “ Otae muses, thinking back on what she knows about Gin-san and Katsura-san and their interactions. She could see it happening, two lonely friends, weary from war, seeking comfort in each other, before slowly turning into endearment. But, she could also see two friends that have known each other longer than most, going through hardships together and falling in love along the way. Whichever it was, she’s happy for them. She knows that even though they’ve never said anything about it, the both of them have experienced more suffering than she’d be able to comprehend. She’s glad that they have each other’s support, not that she’ll let them know that.

* * *

 

**Saachan**

_She first suspected something when she saw a mysterious figure coming out of Gin-san window in the middle of the night. She was too shocked that Gin-san had a one night stand (because that was definitely just a one night stand RIGHT? It couldn’t be a l-lo-lover RIGHT?!) after all this time she’s been stal- observing him, to follow the mysterious black haired figure._

She would not let it slide though. She spent days close to Gin-san observing who he interacted to, conversing *cough* threatening *cough* any black haired female that came close to him. To the point that Gin-san initiated a conversation with her when she was questioning female number eighteen in the Yorozuya office (she marked down everything he said into her Gin-san exclusive journal)

“What the hell are you doing?! Why are you threatening my client?” Gintoki says as he kicks Saachan’s face away from his scared client.

“Aah! Gin-san, you’re so cruel, but that’s what I love about you! I’m just trying to keep away evil man-eating women away from you, Gin-san! Don’t be fooled by their appearance! ” Saachan exclaims, hugging onto Gintoki.

“What the hell are you talking about? Let go of me and stop disrupting my business!” Gintoki says as he pushes Saachan off him and out the door.

Later that night, as Saachan continue to observe the Yorozuya building from the opposite building, she saw the same mysterious figure sneak into Gin-san’s window. Only now that she has time to observe more carefully, the figure started to look familiar. The figure also didn’t look lithe enough to be a female. It can’t be... Gin-san is playing for the other team? Saachan thought to herself, creeping nearer to the window.

She could slightly hear muffled noises, but she couldn’t hear enough to distinguish the voices or words. But it didn’t sound like there was anything happening except for a conversation. Saachan was conflicted if she should sneak in or if she should just catch whoever it is when they’re leaving.

In the end, she didn’t push her luck and hid in a dark spot not too far but had a clear view of the window, her heart feeling too constricted and dread filling her stomach. With the back of her eyes burning slightly, she whispered to herself “Be brave, Saachan, it’s probably just you’re overactive imagination again... Gin-san can’t possibly...”

Although she tried to deny it, she knew that the person was probably a lover; why else would they be sneaking into his window in the middle of the night and Gin-san also wasn’t the type of person to sleep around, no matter how he tried to say it’s because of his perm that he was unpopular with the ladies.

She waited for another hour before she finally saw the figure exiting the window. The person must have been skilled, as soon as Saachan moved to follow them, they moved swiftly and skilfully through the streets before stopping in an alley.

Saachan noticing that the figure has found out about her presence, stepped into the alley, immediately finding cold steel pressed against her throat. Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared as well.

“I apologize Saachan-dono, I just wanted to be sure that it wasn’t the Shinsengumi that was following me.” A male voice greeted her. With adrenaline still coursing through her from the close call, she looked at the figure illuminated by moonlight.

“Katsura-san!” She exclaimed in shock.

“Yes, good evening, Saachan-dono, Gintoki told me about the recent incidents leading up to today. You were the one who saw me leaving Gintoki’s the other day, right? That’s why you’ve been asking about a black-haired person?” Katsura calmly asks, the complete opposite of what Saachan was feeling.

“Y-yes, Katsura-san, it ca-can’t be... are you-“ Saachan couldn’t finish her sentence, too shocked at the turn of events, but also feeling emotions choke her, threatening to make her succumb to a mess. It seems that she didn’t have to finish her sentence for him to understand because he answered her unasked question.

“If you’re asking if Gintoki and I are together, then the answer would be yes,” Katsura says softly, seeing the girl so upset, he realised she liked Gintoki more than the both of them probably realised.

“O-oh, I-I see... so this whole time... I-I’ve just be-been a fool trying to woo someone with a sweetheart... I’ve been a fool, huh...” The words stumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, just like the big fat ugly tears coming out of her eyes, and the ugly sound of her heartbreaking. That’s strange, she knows there’s no competition here with Katsura-san; it’s obvious who Gin-san will go for, so shouldn’t that lessen the pain in her chest, her head shouldn’t be feeling so light and the ground shouldn’t feel like it’s swallowing her whole. Everything shouldn’t suddenly feel so maddening and futile. Just as she thought she might disgrace herself further by falling onto her knees and bawling, a hand found itself on her head, another on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Gin-san with his hand in her hair, patting it softly, whilst Katsura-san had one hand on her shoulder. Katsura began speaking softly, but his words firm with his usual conviction.

“That’s not true, just because your affections may not be returned in the same way; it doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing or that you’re a fool for it. Even an unrequited love can bring you happiness and memories that you’ll treasure close to your heart, isn’t that right? Haven’t you continuously improved yourself because of the love you’ve had for Gintoki? I think it’s amazing how you’ve continued to grow stronger to remain by his side, Saachan-dono.”

Saachan looks as if she had no control over her tears, as they seem to fall harder with Katsura’s acknowledgement of her feelings, that was so often undermined by others.

“Oi, when are you going to stop crying, if you don’t stop, you’re going to ruin that face of yours, you’ll scare away everyone including Gin-san with that ugly mug of yours,” Gintoki says, knocking Saachan’s head lightly a few times. Saachan looked up at Gintoki through her blurry vision.

“You shouldn’t be the only one sad here, and I don’t feel like being all gloomy now. So, I guess I just have to laugh hard and ugly enough till you have can’t do anything but laugh at me, huh?” Gintoki says with a grin, before starting to laugh like a maniac, Katsura joining him.

With her mouth slightly parted, she stared at the two of them, soon after; Saachan began giggling as well before it turned into a full-blown laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Gintoki and Katsura smiled, glad that she stopped crying.

Katsura-san was right. They were many precious memories that came with Gin-san, not just of him, but also of the people that she got to meet because she came to know him. There was no need to cry, her love for Gin-san wasn’t something to be sad about, it was a happy love; a good love. So she won’t stop loving him, she understood now, it was probably a love she would never get over, she can’t, not without giving up her happiness as well, so she’ll continue to love him, maybe not for his sake because he already has someone who will, but for her own.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering making a part 2 to this, please let me know what you think. Sorry if the flow is right and if the characters are too OOC.


	4. Favours and Debts Should be Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki asks a favour of Katsura, to play the koto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews and Kudos, I'm busy with college so I won't be able to update as often as before, but I wish to continue writing more when I do have the time. I'm also planning on making a part 2 of chapter 3, I'm not sure when, but I do want to do it.

_Just when I thought we might receive full payment for once_ , Gintoki thinks wearily to himself, as the Yorozuya trio continued to be heavily reprimanded, the people around them were panicking and running around frantically, with, Gintoki admits, pretty good reason, well some of them did. Some of them though were just running back and forth, unsure what to do with themselves, as their main attraction was escorted away with a broken arm.

“What am I going to do now?! I hired you to help set the stage, not to break the star of the show’s arm! The show’s ruined, our chance is gone, and I’m not paying you a single yen and consider yourselves fired!” Their employer shouted at the Yorozuya in frustration and anger. Kagura and Shinpachi guiltily kept silent, Kagura tearing up slightly, knowing it’s her fault, that she should have been more careful while setting that light.  Gintoki on the other hand wasn’t going to let their three days of effort go to waste.

“Now, just hold on a minute, let’s talk this out like adults, yeah? Sure it’s bad that Kanae-san broke her arm and all, but she shouldn’t have been standing there in the first place, it’s not our fault she was directly underneath that light when it fell,” Gintoki tries to downplay their responsibility in the incident, sure, it was _probably_ their fault, but _damn_ if he wasn’t to get paid _again_ so soon (there hadn’t been many jobs recently, you know).

“No matter, the light falling was _your_ fault, and the performance’s tonight, we’ve already advertised the koto performance as the main event of the show, I don’t have anyone that can replace Kanae-chan, we’re going to lose our chance at that sponsorship, everyone’s years of effort has turned to dust, what am I going to do, whatamigoingtodowhatamigoingtodowhat-“ Just as their employer began to fret and panic, Gintoki cut him off.

“Oi, oi, calm down, let’s make a deal, if I find someone that can stand in for Kanae-san for tonight’s performance, you’ll pay us for our services, we’ll even help finish the preparations for tonight free of charge,” Gintoki says with his blank face, while Kagura and Shinpachi turned to look at him in surprise.

“Gin-san, you know someone who can play the koto?” Shinpachi asks, incredulous and a bit suspicious.

“Even if he does, Kanae-chan has been practising this piece for _weeks_ , that person will have to remember the sheet music and learn how to play it well by tonight, it’s impossible for someone to learn it in just one afternoon.” Their employer despairs.

“Hm.. I’m not sure how good he’ll be, but he’ll definitely be able to learn it for tonight’s performance, I’ll say it’s your best shot.” Gintoki told him, ignoring Shinpachi’s curious “him?” while he waits for their employer’s decision.  He contemplated for a while, before coming to the conclusion that Gintoki was right.

“Alright, bring your friend here; I’ll see how good he is before making the final call.” Gintoki nods, tells Shinpachi and Kagura to continue to finish setting the stage before heading in search of a certain idiot, only replying Kagura and Shinpachi’s question of who is it with a ‘you’ll see’.

* * *

 

“Zura!”

“Katsura-san?! What are you doing here?”

Kagura and Shinpachi exclaimed, surprise to see Katsura beside Gintoki when he entered the building.

“Good afternoon, Leader, Shinpachi-kun.  Gintoki’s filled me in on the situation and asked for my assistance.” Katsura replies with a smile, always happy to see the two teens under Gintoki’s care.

“Yeah, yeah, save the greetings for later, you have much more important things to worry about, like helping me get paid,” Gintoki says while dragging Katsura away towards where he spotted his employer. They talked briefly before Katsura was whisked away, and Gintoki went back to help with the final preparations for the performance tonight.

“Gin-san, Katsura-san was the one you were talking about earlier? I didn’t know he played the koto. I wonder how good he is.” Shinpachi says curiously.

“Yeah well, you’ll get to see for yourself first-hand tonight,” Gintoki says absent-mindedly.

* * *

 

“Gintoki, why am I dressed as a woman?” Katsura asks with an irritated face. He was wearing a red kimono with floral design, hair done up elaborately, with delicate and tasteful makeup on his face, looking like a woman even more than usual.

“What are you mad about? You dress up as a woman often enough by yourself, who knows who’ll be in the audience, aren’t you worried about getting caught, Mr Terrorist.” Gintoki answers in turn while eyeing him.

“Terrorist ja nai, Katsura da.”

“Yeah, yeah, stop making a fuss and get ready to go out there, it’s almost your turn,” Gintoki says while digging his nose, Katsura huffs in annoyance but complies, Gintoki headed to his seat near the middle row. He watched a few performances with Shinpachi and Kagura before it was finally Katsura’s turn. The entire audience was soon captivated by him; he could hear light gasps of awe and murmurs of appreciation all around him. The performances before were good, but Zura’s performance was able to capture the attention of the crowd, unlike the previous ones. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that no matter what he did, Katsura was a picture of poise and confidence, but his fingers seemed to glide across the koto gracefully without difficulty, the sound produced fluid like river run. He glanced towards the front row, feeling slightly smug to see both his employer and their potential sponsor looking relieved and awed respectively, he turns back to watch the performance, feeling pretty confident that they had probably help secured the sponsorship for the travelling music group.

Gintoki stays back after their employer pays them half the amount of their payment (tsk, stingy bastard), telling Kagura and Shinpachi to head back before him (“don’t you dare waste our pay on booze and pachinko”). Gintoki leans against the wall beside the back door of the building, as he waits for a good while. Finally, it opens and Katsura exits with his usual effects back on.

“I thought you’ll still be in drags, seeing how much you like them and how those other guys seem to prefer you in them too,” Gintoki speaks up when Katsura closes the door, reminding Katsura of the men that were trying to hit on him after the performance because they thought he was a woman. Katsura scowls in disdain “don’t be ridiculous, I only dress up when it’s required of me, I don’t desire to appear as a woman when I’m not,” going to move past Gintoki, only to be pulled back and pinned against the wall.

“Is that so? I didn’t see you complaining all that much when you dressed all prettily a few hours ago. Did you like it when all those guys gave you their undivided attention?” Gintoki almost growls into Zura’s ear as he recalls expectantly waiting for Zura to discreetly slip away after the performance only to see him engaging conversation with all those men practically leering at him.

“You’re jealous? As I recall, _you_ were the one who told me that was a disguise. I was only conversing with those people to ensure that the sponsorship was further secured. Besides...” Katsura trails off, looking into Gintoki’s eyes before shyly smiling.

“You’re the one with my undivided attention.” Gintoki blushes at having his words used back on him.

“You’re such a sap, idiot... you’re gonna be the death of me.” Gintoki softly murmurs as he leans in to kiss Zura before moving back to look him in the eyes with an open fondness not often seen on him. “Idiot janai, Katsura da,” Gintoki rolls his eyes at the predictable reply, before kissing again. They continued sharing sweet kisses for what felt like hours, taking advantage of the rare opportunity to be alone together without any interferences or trouble brewing nearby.

“What did you think of my performance earlier?” Zura asks when they finally pulled apart, their faces still close, lips inches away from each other.

“It was nice.” Gintoki admits “but, it would have been better if I didn’t receive just half the payment for my work with it.”

Katsura scowls, pushes Gintoki away slightly, “I did you a favour, you should be grateful that you received any payment at all after breaking their star’s arm.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who broke her arm, in fact, they should be grateful that Gin-san was kind enough to find them a replacement after she was dumb enough not to listen to the warnings told to everyone, we even secured the sponsorship for them, you’re definitely a better player than her from what I heard her practicing,” Gintoki argues, moving closer again to Zura after being pushed. Zura blushed in embarrassment and happiness, not used to Gintoki honestly complimenting him.

“As nice as it is that you think I’m the better player, you owe me a favour.” Katsura adamantly says.

“Oh? What do you want?” Gintoki asks, swiping his thumb over Zura’s cheek before cupping his cheek.

“You’ll help advertise the Jouishishi as our mascot, or help train our new recruits, there’s also-” Gintoki frowns at Zura spouting favours of things he didn’t like, so he cut him off with another kiss. “Or... how about I repay the favour by doing something we’ll both enjoy.” Gintoki suggests as he lets his hand roam over Zura, with Zura looking at him with slightly widened eyes, “o-oh, alright, what did you have in mind?”

Gintoki kisses him again, deeply this time before moving away, “let’s start with a drink, your treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the Yorozuya encountered trouble again on a job. This time, a somewhat famous travelling music group has travelled to Kabuki-Cho and managed to get a big-shot that could boost their group's reputation and provide them with funds to attend their upcoming show. They hired the Yorozuya because they were short on hand to prepare the props and stage. But, the Yorozuya broke the main event's(koto) performer's (Kanae) arm. Gintoki then enlisted Katsura's help to play the koto instead. GinZura is an established relationship known to a few people.
> 
> This came to me when I remembered my sister used to play the chinese variant of the koto, which is the guzheng, and that I used to play a chinese instrument briefly too, I thought why not make one about Katsura playing a traditional instrument too, since even Takasugi plays one.


	5. What Happens Behind Closed Doors Should Stay There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki pays Zura a visit in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established GinZura.  
> Slightly mature content.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews for the previous chapters, I know I don't reply to the reviews even though I do read them, but I'm really grateful for any type of acknowledgement at all.

In the silent night, a man sits on the engawa*, illuminated by moonlight and the light coming from the room behind him. The sounds of crickets chirping and occasional toad croaking his only companion as he reads through reports for the day and sips at his hot ~~-~~ now lukewarm ~~-~~ tea. Even after finishing the last of the report, he continues to sit and enjoy the peace and solitude, knowing it’ll be gone by sunrise; when his subordinates wake and the bustle and chaos of Kabuki-Cho continue.

Alas, his solitude does not last, his skin pricks and he tenses ever so slightly as he feels a presence nearby, he remains in his place; he doesn’t want to alert the intruder, his sword is in his room. He only relaxes when he recognises the sound of a familiar pair of boots nearing him before the owner of them even speaks.

“Isn’t it a bit late for you to be sitting out here? You’re going to become all old and wrinkly, missing all those hours of beauty sleep. Who’s going to cross-dress and get that couple discount for my parfaits then, Zura.” The silver head says when he finally came into view, the silence making his voice clear even as he spoke quietly.

“Zura janai, Katsura da. Isn’t it a bit late to be paying me a visit? And I have never cross-dressed for your benefit, let alone your tooth-rotting parfaits, I might not be able to get you to stop, but I’m definitely not encouraging your bad diet.” Katsura says, looking up at Gintoki when he is finally close by.

“Who says I was visiting you? I’m tired from drinking and need a place to crash. Your place is just closer than mine. Besides, I still have a six-pack, if anything; that shows I’m not eating enough parfaits.” Gintoki says, extending a hand out for Katsura.

Katsura raises a knowing brow, the Joui’s latest hideout was far out from _everything,_ Gintoki scowls slightly but doesn’t move his hand away. Katsura chuckles lightly but moves to grab the stack of reports before accepting Gintoki’s hand. They enter the room together, with Katsura moving to place the reports down and switching off the lights before he is pulled back against Gintoki’s chest, his neck being pampered with kisses. He leans into Gintoki’s embrace, soaking up his warmth and tilts his head to allow Gintoki better access.

“Won’t Leader be worried if you don’t go back?” Katsura questions as they start slowly moving back towards the futon in the middle of the room.

“Kagura’s over at Shinpachi’s, apparently they’re having a girl’s night over there with Shinpachi as a servant,” Gintoki mumbles distractedly, trying to pull off Zura’s haori as well as continue kissing his neck.

Katsura makes a sound of acknowledgement, before pulling away from Gintoki so that the both of them could take off their clothes. He looks at Gintoki when he is finally undressed to see him watching him, with his clothes still on.

“It’s always nice to see what’s going on under all those stuffy layers of yours,” Gintoki says appreciatively, eyes racking up and down the toned body and well-defined abs that were usually hidden away, knowing that it was all his to place his hands and kisses across, cause pleasure and possessiveness to course through him. Zura just rolled his eyes slightly at his antics and asks him to quickly remove his clothes while he moves to lay on the futon, an arm propping him up to watch Gintoki. Listening for once, Gintoki removes his boots and bokuto before removing his clothes. All the while, Zura watches him with half-lidded eyes and lazy grace. He stands still for a moment when he is done, watches Zura’s hazy gaze as his eyes roam across his chest and down before going to join him.

Gintoki kisses Zura fully on the lips, one hand positioned next to Zura’s head, another roaming his body while Zura pulls him closer with an arm around his neck, another moving across Gintoki’s back. Zura moans in pleasure when Gintoki rubs against his cock with a knee. Gintoki uses the opportunity to slip his tongue in, roaming his mouth before sucking at Zura’s tongue, causing Zura to pull him even closer. When they finally pull apart to catch a breath, Katsura decides to tease Gintoki.

”Are you sure you didn’t just come here for a good lay?” Even as Katsura asks with a cocked eyebrow, flush-faced and swollen red lips, his hands were moving across Gintoki’s chest and rubbing circles on his back.

“Hmm... maybe,” Gintoki smirks in reply, never getting used to the feeling of fire on his skin whenever Zura touches him. Even though they’ve laid together more times than they’ve bothered to count, he doesn’t get tired of Zura’s moans and grunts and how Zura willingly lets him have his way even though he knows how capable Zura is of topping as well. Zura always trusts him so openly and completely that it makes his heart ache ~~-~~ _he loves it and Zura so, so much_. ~~-~~ He kisses Zura passionately again before moving to leaves kisses down his jaw to his neck. He sucks hard on the tender skin before licking it as if it was an apology.

“Ah... Don’t leave any visible marks.” Katsura murmurs as he feels Gintoki continue to suck at his skin. Gintoki ignores him and continues to suck more hickeys all over his neck and collarbone. “H-hey, did you hear me?” Katsura asks slightly annoyed.

“Shut up, be grateful I’m not leaving any higher up, idiot. You’re mine, right? All those other idiots should know that too.” Gintoki lightly says, but Zura heard it for what it was, it didn’t happen often, but occasionally, Gintoki’s insecurity of losing everything again reared its head. He pulls Gintoki’s head up to kiss him on the lips again, he tried to convey every drop of love and passion into the kiss, before pulling away to look him in the eyes as he says easily, not afraid to show his affections, “yes, I’m yours and your mine.” Gintoki tensed slightly, startled before relaxing, blush creeping up his cheeks, “yeah, yeah, you sap,” as they kissed again.

They made love with only the moonbeams shining slightly through the gap in the door as their witness.

* * *

Zura snuggled against Gintoki’s chest as Gintoki tightens his hold on Zura’s waist. “I love you.” Zura quietly whispers to Gintoki as they were about to fall asleep.  

“Love you too." Gintoki replies as they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The wooden porch/veranda of a traditional Japanese house.  
> I wanted to show that Gintoki and Zura had an easy relationship with each other where they both completely trusted the other and are willing, to be honest and open with each other. That's why they both might be OOC, as it is behind closed doors with just the two of them.
> 
> P.S I can't believe the manga is ending soon, still have no clue how Sorachi Hideaki-sensei is going to end it, but I'm anxiously waiting to read these last few chapters and hoping for more. 


	6. Use A Float If You Can't Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki can't swim.  
> Set during the Benizakura Arc, when Katsura and Gintoki escape.
> 
> “In the beginning, we were all the same. Yet... we’ve grown so far apart.”

Katsura tries to steer the parachute closer to shore, but even as he is able to see land now, he knows that the distance is too far, they were flying too low and there was not enough air resistance to reach the shore. He sighs wearily, internally cursing Takasugi again, they would have to swim, and he prepares himself to tell Gintoki, doubtfully hoping that the idiot had finally learnt how to swim.

“Gintoki, we have to swim to shore!” Katsura shouts down to Gintoki.

“HUH?! WHY CAN’T YOU LAND US ON LAND?! I CAN’T SWIM!!” Gintoki yells as he frantically looks down at the sea and backs up at Zura, swaying the both of them in his panic, his grip on Zura slipped and he had to scramble up to get a good grip around Zura’s waist again.

“We’re flying too low, there’s not enough wind to carry us to shore, I’ll try to land us as near as possible, let go when I tell you to!” Katsura shouts instructions at Gintoki who continued protesting, looking increasingly panicked as they neared the shore but was closing in quicker with the water.

“Calm down, Gintoki! You’re going to get yourself killed, just let go when I tell you to and try to keep yourself afloat for as long as possible! I won’t let you drown,” Katsura shouts, he could see Gintoki still anxious but was listening to his instructions. He observes what he could see of his state, knowing he was injured badly; he’ll have a higher risk of dying from blood loss than drowning, Katsura hopes he’ll be able to swim quickly enough with the injury on his back still hurting while carrying dead weight.

The fall continued in a tense silence until Katsura told Gintoki to get ready to let go. He loosened his harness slightly, waiting for the exact moment then, he yells at Gintoki to let go, he does so with a “you’d better come save me, Zura!”

He slips out of the harness and drops into the water, the impact jarring his bones as he swims upwards and away from the parachute. He breaks the surface and looks around for Gintoki, he sees him flailing around in the water not too far from him, he reaches him just as he was about to sink under the water.

Zura did a three hundred and sixty-degree scan of their surroundings, spotting the shore not too far away. Fortunately for them, it would probably take at most about a twenty minutes swim to reach by Katsura’s estimation.

“Y-you have ho-horrible landing,Zura,” Gintoki says through gritted teeth, the salt water stinging his open wounds as Katsura starts to swim towards the shore with one of Gintoki’s arm thrown over his shoulder and Gintoki trying to help their progress by kicking his legs.

“ _Katsura_. Excuse me, if I didn’t ex-expect to have an additional passenger, who I might add, _can’t swim to save his own life._ ” Katsura mocks Gintoki, gritting his own teeth as his back and the cuts littered across his body stings while his muscles burn from exertion. 

“Whose fault was it... that we’re in this mess, to begin with... Why the hell didn’t you tell anyone anything? Everyone thought you were dead. Heck, you should’ve at least told that duck of yours, he was worried sick about you.” Gintoki weakly retorts in return, his limps felt like lead and his eyes were closing on its own, it was probably only due to adrenaline and sheer willpower he wasn’t unconscious right now.

“I’m sorry if I made you worry, but they shouldn’t have involved you and the kids in something so dangerous, I’ll make sure to talk to them about it,” Katsura replies apologetically, genuinely feeling bad that they had involved two kids, albeit strong and independent kids, but still kids nonetheless, in this incident, especially when it involved a group as dangerous as the Kiheitai.

 “Damn right you shouldn’t have, you owe me at least ten parfaits. The next time something like this happens, Gin-san won’t be so generous; I’m charging you double with interest!”  Though his words were conceited, his tone was reassuring in a way that said he’ll do it all over again.

“...and I wasn’t worried, there’s no way you’ve lost against that sleazy rat,” Gintoki says, looking in the other direction, ignoring Zura’s jolt of surprise.

Katsura chuckles amusedly, “I’m glad you’re confident in my skills, I wish I could say the same for your swimming skills.”

“Oi, oi, Gin-san just complimented you, and you throw shade at the one skill he doesn’t have you bastard.”

Katsura doesn’t bother to look at Gintoki when he dryly says, “Here I was certain the only thing you _can_ do decently is hold a sword.”

Their argument stops there though, as their feet finally touched land. They wade through the water to reach the coast, collapsing side by side on the ground immediately when they were far away enough from the water, out of breath.

“It would seem I’ll have to throw mine away as well,” Zura says, barely loud enough for Gintoki to catch and glance his way. His aching arm held up the soggy book in his field of vision. It was a miracle it had survived the years and even saved his life, but even this memento of his childhood couldn’t last forever. He shook his head, clearing his mind. Katsura slowly got up onto his feet, remaining still for a moment, body shaking from exhaustion, before bending down to sling Gintoki’s arm over his shoulders, grunting under the added weight.

“Put me down... I’ll be able to walk on my own in a few minutes, you’re gonna collapse before we reach anywhere with people,” Gintoki sluggishly protests, feeling the tremors coursing through Zura’s body, both from exhaustion and pain, he also sees it on Zura’s face, pale and drawn, eyes half-lidded. Not that he was any better off ( far from it, he could feel himself losing consciousness now that the adrenaline rush was gone, dark spots appearing in his vision, but he knows that Zura was injured as well, and he had to swim the both of them back to shore).

“Nonsense, you’ll be dead faster than you’ll be able to take ten steps forward, you’ve been dead weight so far, just stay that way and alive.” Katsura firmly says, taking slow steps forward, practically carrying all of Gintoki’s weight on his back, his wound not helping as it slowly seeps through the bandages and colours his back in red.

Gintoki snorts, “You’re telling me to be dead weight but to stay alive? I hope your men or someone finds us soon, I’d hate for you to cause others to lose their brains too with that logic of yours,”

“Well, I hope you don’t bleed on every other person you meet,” Katsura counters, irked.

“Nah, I’ll keep that out of my image change, what about you, you going to keep it?”  Gintoki asks, knowing Zura would understand what he means.

“Maybe... I haven’t decided,” Zura murmurs, trying to glance at the short wet strands of hair stuck to his cheeks.

“This is probably the first time I’ve seen it so short,” Gintoki says, angling his head to get a better view of Zura, his fingers goes to toy with the strands. “Heh, I might actually miss it, you’re so much easier to avoid when I can see that long wig of yours from a mile away,”

“Oh?” Katsura hums in interest, picking up the pace as they spotted distant objects that seem to move closer as they approach, slowly turning into distinguishable colours of white, red and blue. “Are you positive it isn’t just you trying to search for me in a crowd? I seem to recall incidents where _you_ sought me out.”

Gintoki snorts and waves it off, “There must be something wrong with your memories as well as your brain, why would I want to look for a wig-head anyways,” They were finally able to make out Sadaharu with Kagura and Shinpachi on its back, vehicles following behind them.

“Maybe you miss my company,” Katsura suggests.

“Yeah, right,” Gintoki denies, “besides, you’re around so much it's unavoidable anyway.” He says as they’re carted off to receive medical aid.


	7. Love Can Be Found Even In The Darkest Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki is happy. Proposal AU, fluff

Gintoki walked into the kitchen humming, his good mood apparent as he approached Katsura who was making onigiri for breakfast. He wrapped his arms around Katsura's waist, pressing their bodies together. They began to sway slightly from side to side, Gintoki still humming happily.

"Someone woke up in a good mood." Katsura comments, lips upturned at the corners.

"Last night was good, and I'm happy," Gintoki answers honestly, fondly nuzzling Katsura's neck. Gintoki reminded Katsura of the night they spent together, making his own smile widen and a bringing forth a happy chuckle. Gintoki’s humming turning into low singing.

**_Wise men said, only fools rush in_ **

Katsura made a questioning sound, pausing to turn to Gintoki with a half-done onigiri in his hand he asks, "does Elvis exist in this universe?” interrupting Gintoki.

"It does if the author says so, now be quiet," Gintoki shushes. Katsura raises a brow but shrugs and resumes making onigiri. Gintoki re-hums the previous melody.

**_But I can't help, falling in love with you_ **

Katsura inhales sharply at the sincerity in his words; Gintoki tightens his grip on Zura, pressing a kiss against his neck.

**_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_ **

**_If I can't help falling in love with you_ **

“I love you,” Katsura confesses in return, leaning further back into his embrace. He didn’t know why Gintoki was suddenly acting so sentimental, but he doesn’t hate it.

“I love you too,” Gintoki answers in reply.

**_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_ **

**_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_ **

_…_

**_Take my hand,_ **

Gintoki moves one hand away from Zura’s waist, holding it out for him to intertwine their fingers together. Gintoki nudges Zura to turn around, shoving his other hand into his pocket.

**_Take my whole life too_ **

Katsura gasps as Gintoki bends down on one knee, pulling out a box, inside it containing an elegant yet simple band with small diamonds as well as a larger diamond as the centrepiece.

**_For I can't help falling in love with you_ **

“Marry me,” Gintoki simply says, as the song came to the end. His face open for once, sincerity, love and happiness making his ruby eyes shine brightly. Katsura was stunned silent, taking a moment to register that, yes, Gintoki was indeed proposing. Face practically splitting from his happy grin; he accepts with a firm “of course I will” before sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

 

“Did you plan all that? This morning, I mean,” Zura asks curiously when they were about to fall asleep.

“Huh? Of course not, there was supposed to be this big surprise and some other romantic stuff. This morning, I just thought it was a nice moment, so I just did it spontaneously,” Gintoki replies, already half-asleep.

Katsura chuckles, knowing it was just like Gintoki to do things his own way, “well, I thought it was pretty romantic. Where did you get the money for the ring?”

Gintoki groans in answer, “don’t remind me, Gin-san had to do some unspeakable things to get the money to pay for it.”

“Well, I think it was worth it, it’s a nice ring.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t expect a repeat for the wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! This one's shorter than the others, but I didn't want to make it unnecessarily long and take away from it. I really love [ Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley ] I Just randomly thought of this when I was listening to it.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are always appreciated. <3


End file.
